Zach Carter
General * Age: 23 * Occupation/Schooling: Video Game Design Major & Japanese language Minor, Part time T-shirt maker company. Takes a combination of Japanese Language and Programming classes. * Residance: Lives in an off campus apartment with 2 roommates, Dysley Alcott and Vance Frey. Relations ''' * Ixxum Velqend: Zach likes to tease her in class for being so small for her "age". * Lydia Kirsch/Schuler: Met in in Japanese class. They have strikingly similar personalities when hanging out with their friends, so they innately get along pretty well. * Serah Chevalier: Zach really cares for her as if she was his younger sister, so usually that comes off as him teasing her XD. They get along really well and have a surprisingly strong sense of mutual responsibility whenever they watch over someone together (they’ll seem like overshadowing parents) * Jerome: Zach and he get along really well because they share a lot of interests. Often times when hanging out they’ll get lost in a topic and can easily talk for hours and hours about it. * Jordan O’Connell: They play many games at school together in the free time between classes, this comprises of mostly magic and monster hunter though. * Kang Gum-Young: Zach actually dislikes him, but doesn’t exactly avoid conflict with him either. * Ryan Dark-Shades: The two of them are old friends and study Japanese together. * Dysley Alcott: Close friend, they live together and go to the same school. * Vance Frey: Live together and have an awesome bromance. * Soren Chevalier: Zach respects Soren for caring so much for his family, but doesn't understand why he thinks Zach and Serah are together. '''Personality A kind of person who has 2 sides, fun and serious. He is childish and giddy when having fun with friends in his free time, but can be cold and determined when serious. Often times not taken serious because he’s always joking around. Doesn’t get mad at little things but when something seriously upsets him you don’t want to be on the receiving end of his calm and collected fury. But He always prefers to solve problems with solutions rather than ignoring the problem or resorting to violence. Likes puzzles, and things that challenge you to think (which is why he wants to make video games like portal) Can be very protective of his friends but also tends to come off as bossy sometimes. Oh yeah and doesn’t drink (thinks drunk people are obnoxious) or smoke (gives him major headaches, and can also make him a little bitchy) also enjoys Monster Hunter on the level of a semi serious addiction. Likes & Dislikes A very social person, he loves to be around people he likes. Very much dislikes Tobacco, Alcohol, Weed, etc. He finds it very obnoxious and stupid. Loves to indulge in Puzzles or Do it yourself projects, more the type of person to do something rather than complain about it. Hates to hear people complain about something when they could easily just do something about it right then and there. Likes to encouraging people's self esteem in doing things for themselves but also finds enjoyment in group efforts. Loves music and wishes to someday make a band (guitar or vocals). Also loves colorful things, colors really brighten up his mood. 'Fear' Zach Is afraid of problems he can't solve, he prides himself too much for usually being resourceful enough to find a solution to anything. Personality => Power Connections The way his power stems from his personality can be viewed from several perspectives. From the emotional perspective he’s always very calm and collected on the inside but acts goofy and passionate on the outside when he’s enjoying himself. Though when serious, he turns off his emotions in order to always have proper judgement. That sort of hot/cold on and off way of dealing with his emotions is one connection. Also just his meticulous personality with the idea that he likes to know the scientific reason behind things can be a reflection of why his power can be simplified down to a very basic scientific property (the agitation of molecules = temperature). Well another is how the character has a very positive attitude and always looks for solutions to problems, which is how he views his power. Since it can have so many possible applications, he sees his power as the tools in which he can use to solve any predicament (puzzle) he finds himself in, he just has to find the right method. But when his mind is clouded, or his judgement is impaired, he’s not thinking straight and neither are his powers. Unless he concentrates on a method of solution, his powers can react unnecessarily. If he’s making rash impulsive decisions, his powers will act in an unpredictable manner. Powers Thermokinesis/TempraKinesis The ability to manipulate the agitation of molecules ie. heat up and cool things down by touch. The way the power can grow is he can learn to better manipulate the properties of different objects through temperature. At first, he can just heat and cool things with his touch; like heating up metals to bend them, or cooling down rubber to make it hard like liquid nitrogen would. Later the character becomes more adept and can do things like cool all the air molecules surrounding his skin so he can walk through flames, or vice versa so he can survive in extremely cold temperatures. Also things like evaporating liquids would be easy, which would later be used to evaporate H2O underwater in order to make breathable oxygen out this is only possible with an electrical current, that is to make “breathable” oxygen, so I’ll have to hold off on this one. Fire and Ice manipulation is possible but only surrounding the body, it can’t be projected so in turn, he is only a short range fighter, making long range combat his weakness (although he can be adept at making lethal weapons out of anything he can hold so I guess he would have adequate mid range proficiency. Because of his short range combat style and having an ability that can only affect things close to him, he excels much higher in urban combat ie. inside buildings and such because there is less room for the enemy to move and because it’s much easier to use the environment against them. Much later, when he learns to control his powers with more accuracy, he will be able to destroy/weaken things naturally by rapidly heating and freezing the moisture in the object. much of like the way asphalt cracks over the winters because of the constant freezing and expanding of the moisture causing cracks, so such can be used on porous rocks and most concretes and man made materials weakening them so they are easily breakable. Another application is through air molecules. wind is created by pockets of air moving from high pressured areas to low pressured areas, often created by changes in temperature, so the character would be able to rapidly heat the air molecules in a particular area allowing the heated molecules to rise creating a low pressured area in which surrounding air molecules will rush towards creating wind. But, if this is used in an airtight room it can create dangerous pressure that could harm or even knock opponents unconscious. prefers to subdue his enemies rather than kill them but will resort to lethal tactics if friends or bystanders are in serious danger. First Tier: no cosmetic change to the character, he's just able to manipulate objects though touch. At first he is affected by the temperature too, but in the Second Tier he's able to chill all the molecules in his palm so he can hold hot things. Second Tier: He gets more adept at using his power accurately, so he's able to combust the molecules just fractions from his skin or vice versa, freeze the moisture in the air surrounding something (if it's close enough). Third Tier: In this form he can manipulate the world around him without much effort (there's still a range issue but he's able to increase his otherwise short range to more of a mid range) Things like freezing all the moisture in a single room can be done in the blink of an eye. Forth Tier: Obviously more violent, much quicker change occurs; things like explosions and flash freezing is possible, as well as rapidly alternating between the two. Dark Form: When VERY mentally distressed his flames will become black and the ice he creates is either from his own blood or the blood of his enemy. Appearance Probably looks like me, that’ll be easier to define. Themes / Additional Media * Counting Stars * Starfish * Koi no MegaLover * Chain (Acoustic Cowboy Remix) * Re:Re: Live Version